crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The game that almost ruined my entire life
I know you will not believe this but I found a clan in Pixel Gun 3d that looked like a cult. They were trying to kill me. So here is the story. Anyways, if you don’t know what Pixel Gun 3d is it is a free multiplayer 3D FPS Minecraft styled game where skill is everything (not sponsored), this game also has battle royale As you can tell, I loved this game dearly. My name in the game was FluffyUnicornOWO and my skin was a beautiful girl with soft, firm and silky skin with blue eyes you can drown in and long and luscious blonde hair who wore skimpy clothes that would barely fit her and would barely cover up her no-no zone, yeah that girl was me. I recreated myself in the game and I did an amazing job on it, it’s like looking in the mirror. It was a hot and blithesome day in the month of June in the year 2018 and I was an innocent and ordinary an 11-year-old girl (I still am because my birthday is in September P.S. this story was written in May 2019 so don’t say I can’t do math or something owo). It was almost Summer and I wasn’t getting any homework nor any tests so I would have fun sitting on my mommy’s couch with her iPad playing Pixel Gun 3D all day. While Fortnite was still popular, I didn’t care for it as much as my “friends” did. Why did I put quotation marks on friends? Well… it’s because they aren’t my friends. They are bullies who persecute me for being a gamer girl who plays video game. So I would beat them up. As soon as I got home, I threw my backpack on the floor, stomped on it, charged upstairs to my bedroom, wore my skimpy pajamas daddy bought me, sit on the couch in the living room, and play pixel gun 3d with my real friends. I was in a clan called “Snipez” and the clan itself wasn’t very promising in terms of skill and since I was a professional at the game, I was the one who carried them, gave them medals and keys. Well, guess what. THEY KICKED ME OUT! Why? It was because I was “hacking” … IT’S NOT MY FAULT I’ BETTER THEN YOU AT THE GAME!!! I got really angry that I actually cried very loudly. My mommy heard my melancholy from the kitchen so she sprinted to the living room. She got very annoyed and had an enraged expression on her face from all the loud crying so she slapped me and said: “LISTEN HERE YOU MISTAKE! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME FOR YOU!!” I nodded in understanding. She then proceeds to spit on me and call me a disgusting waste of money and a waste of her time. That was an awful day. I got sexually harassed by teachers at school, bullied by my fake friends, got extruded out of my beloved clan AND got insulted by my mommy. This was truly the worst day of my entire life. What would cheer me up is a game of battle royale. I managed to get in a game, but something caught my attention… it was a person who had the name “CorruptedCircle666” written in Zalgo text? He was in a clan named “CorruptedClan666136” also written in Zalgo text. The icon of the clan was the skin of the demon in the demon stone. It was odd since I tried inputting Zalgo text to scare my… former clan mates… but it wouldn’t appear because it has too many characters. I didn’t think too much of it because I thought he was using very minimal amounts of characters. I always drop down in the rural areas because there are good contents in the chests and not a lot of players drop there which results in me having time to prepare. I dropped in the Lighthouse since there was a good amount of chests and is often with a small number of players. I managed to find many crown chests (the best chest) and found a lot of overpowered guns of high rarity. I coped with killing like 15 people in under 5 minutes, but something truly unexpected happens… while I killed the last guy something decapitated my character… I got so furious that I screamed manically from the top of my lungs. I then gasped because mommy hates it when I scream. So she came stomping to the living room and still had that enraged expression on her face but I noticed that she was holding a wooden spoon in her right hand. She yelled “YOU LITTLE CUNT! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME FOR YOU!” and she proceeded to beat me up using the wooden spoon with all her force. It hurt like hell. I was crying from my heart and demanded her to stop but she refuses to listen. It took her 4 minutes to stop beating me since she got bored. She threatened “I’M GOING TO TELL THIS TO YOUR FATHER AND HE WILL KILL YOU, UNDISCIPLINED CUNT!”. She then left the living room and went back to the kitchen. I finished sobbing so my vision got blurry so I blinked then I looked down at the iPad. I realized that I was killed by CorruptedCircle666 using the Demon stone? I was confused… I thought gadgets were forbidden… I shrugged it off and assumed he was a hacker. I then left the server. I got a notification in the game that I got a friend request from Corrupted Circle. I accepted it like a dumbass but hey I was 11 at the time, cut me some slack. A few moments later, he sent me a message saying “Join my clan” the message was also written in Zalgo text. I accepted it like a dumbass but hey I was 11 at the time, cut me some slack. I joined his clan that was called CorruptedClan666136 written in Zalgo text (incase if you forgot). I joined it presuming it was one of the best clans in the game since CorruptedCircle666 was a hacker. There were only 4 people in the clan, me, CorruptedCircle666, RabicRectangle6, and SentientSquare13, their names were written in Zalgo text (except for mine, of course). They all sent messages to each other that sounded like demonic and satanic riddles written in Zalgo text. RabicRectangle6 proposed in riddles a team fight game, but it wasn’t an ordinary 2v2, it was a 3v1 and I am the 1. Since I am so smart I could figure out these riddles. I declined it at first but they threatened me and said that all of my family would die (not that I care about them, I actually would be ecstatic if they died, especially mommy) if I didn’t join their game. I hated how demanding they were so I accepted like a dumbass but hey I was 11 at the time, cut me some slack. I thought it was pretty unfair to compete in 3v1 but what can I do? Nothing. I could leave the game but I will lose 50 trophies so I contemplated whether I should leave or not, but I chose to stay because I assumed that maybe they turned off hacks and they could give me a chance to win at this match, but I was wrong. They say when you assume you make an ass out of you and me, well, whoever said that was right, I did make an ass out of you and me, mostly me. Anyways, back to the game, we played in Hell’s castle which was a removed map. They were hacking like crazy. They all had the demon skin of the demon in the demon stone. I was instantly killed and I could hear the screams of my character. She was crying and screaming from the top of her black lungs, just like how I was screaming and crying when my mean mommy was beating me with that dreaded wooden spoon. Was this an accurate representation and reflection on mommy? Extremely demanding, endorses Satanism, speaks in riddles all the time, no mercy… this WAS just like how when my mean mommy was beating me with that dreaded wooden spoon! Are they stalking me??!! Then I left the match in rage which symbolized that one failed attempt at me running away from home. To my surprise, instead of losing 50 trophies I LOST ALL OF THEM!! WHAT THE FUCK!!?? I KNOW I SHOULDN’T BE CURSING, BUT WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! I then was loading into Hell’s castle assumingly rejoining the game that I left. I didn’t even touch anything, how the fuck did that happen? I spawned outside the boundaries (outside the fence) which confused me. I couldn’t move either. A few moments later, a player with a weird skin appeared right in front of me. That startled me, the skin was of a man that looked very corrupted and there was blood all over him. The man looked extremely familiar but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Many minutes of critical thinking and remembrance later, I then recognized the man, he looked just like daddy. After figuring out that it was daddy, he then jumpscared me with a loud screaming noise that sounded just like mine. The scare got me VERY good since my nominal heart rate is permanently raised from 75 to 180. The jumpscare was so fatal that it almost led to my demise. Then the game crashed and the screen of the iPad shattered, the game deleted itself and the background was replaced by a picture of my jawless dead body. After that, daddy broke down the front door and said angrily: “WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!?!?!” mommy replied: “It’s sorry ass is in the living room, sweetheart. Please torture that thing. Fucking kill that pest please”. I was terrified, I sprung from the couch and ran to the kitchen to get a knife. To my surprise, daddy caught up to me and grabbed me by the hair. He then slammed to the floor. I won’t get in too much detail but there was a lot of blood, sweat, tears, and sperm. I was sent to the hospital by my neighbors who witnessed the rape and the assault. On the brighter side, mommy and daddy were both sent to jail and got executed for rape, assault child abuse, and many more crimes. At the end of January, I got out of the hospital in a perfect condition, I am now currently living with my cousins, uncle, and aunt who are very nice and respectful people. It is safe to say that I will never play Pixel Gun 3D ever again Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:666 Category:NSFW Category:RAPE SEX Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Vidya games Category:Best creepypastas Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:HOLY ARCEUS! THIS PAGE IS LONGER THAN MY PEEPEE!